The invention relates to a liquid cooling system for machine components of production machines of the tobacco-processing industry.
In accordance with the invention, the term “production machines of the tobacco-processing industry” encompasses machines, their individual components, and control units (switch cabinets) used to produce products for smoking and their filter components, packaging machines for such articles, handling and conveying units incorporated into production lines comprising such machines, and machines and devices for processing tobacco, at least those employing high-power drive units or large heat generators.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,071 discloses an arrangement for limiting the operating temperature of tobacco-processing production machines in climate-controlled operating spaces. Here, the production machines or their individual components are provided with a liquid cooling system that is connected to a re-cooling device installed outside of the operating space. The cooling liquid for production machines, such as cigarette machines or filter-attachment machines, is supplied to the cooling units to be cooled of these machines and, after being heated, is conveyed out of the operating space, then returned to the operating space and the units of the production machines after being re-cooled.